walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlanta Survivor Camp (TV Series)
The Atlanta Survivor Camp is a base camp established in a quarry just outside the city of Atlanta, Georgia, near Interstate 85. It plays a major location in Season 1 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Before the outbreak, the camp site was a nature park area that had a dense forest, mountain cliffs which helped form a quarry, and a lake/river of water. Numerous animals such as squirrels, birds, deer, and fish all live in the area, feeding off of the vegetation. The State of Georgia most likely allowed campers and hikers to use this area as a public park space to hike, camp, fish, and rock-climb. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, all refugees headed towards the city of Atlanta for safety and protection by the U.S. Military. However, infected individuals also made their way to the city and completely overran the shelter and outposts. When Shane Walsh and Lori Grimes see that the city is overrun and the subsequent destruction of the military installation, they decide to set up an outpost at the quarry just outside the city. Ed Peletier, his wife Carol, and their daughter Sophia also joined them and helped establish the campsite. Other survivors from the city and nearby area eventually see the survivors and join them at the camp site to establish a base of operations there. They used the resources in the area to continue on their daily lives such as food, water, shelter, and safety from the infected. Andrea and her sister, Amy, fished on the lake, Merle and Daryl Dixon hunted, some of the women washed the clothes using the lake/river, and Dale Horvath mentions that the mountain cliffs provide protection since they are away from the city and loud sounds would be hard to pin-point in that location. However, the survivors occasionally have to make trips to the city for other supplies such as equipment, tools, and medicine. The walkers (after running out of "food" in the city) began to make their way into more rural areas. A walker does wander into the camp and is seen eating part of a deer, later several walkers make their way into the campsite causing several casualties and several survivors were killed or bitten. Realizing that the walkers are making their way outside of the city and that this location was compromised, the remaining survivors decided to flee to the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta (with the exception of Morales and his family, who head to Birmingham, Alabama, to find relatives). Inhabitants Survivors *Rick Grimes - Husband of Lori, father of Carl, former sheriff's deputy. *''Lori Grimes'' - Wife of Rick and mother of Carl. *Carl Grimes - 12-year-old son of Rick and Lori. *''Shane Walsh'' - Best friend of Rick, former sheriff's deputy and Rick's on-duty partner. *''Dale Horvath'' - Eldest man in the group and owner of the RV. *''Glenn Rhee'' - Youngest adult in the group. *''Andrea'' - Amy's 36-year-old elder sister, former civil rights lawyer. *''Amy'' - Andrea's 24-year-old younger sister. *''Ed Peletier'' - Abusive husband of Carol and father of Sophia. *Carol Peletier - Mother of Sophia. Wife of Ed. *''Sophia Peletier'' - 12-year-old daughter of Carol and Ed and best friend of Carl. *Daryl Dixon - Younger brother of Merle. *''Merle Dixon'' - Elder brother of Daryl. *Morales - Husband of Miranda and father of Louis and Eliza. *Miranda Morales - Wife of Morales and mother of Louis and Eliza. *Louis Morales - Son of Morales and Miranda and brother of Eliza. *Eliza Morales - Daughter of Morales and Miranda and sister of Louis. *''Jim'' - Auto Mechanic who lost his entire family during the apocalypse. *''T-Dog'' - A man in the group and a great friend of Glenn. *''Jacqui'' - A woman who worked at the office of Atlanta Zoning. *''Thirteen unnamed survivors'''' ''- Variety of ages, genders and races. Deaths *Ed Peletier - Devoured by walkers and pick-axed in the head numerous times by Carol. *Thirteen unnamed people - All eaten by a group of walkers when they attacked the camp. *Amy - Bitten by a walker and shot by Andrea after reanimation. *Jim - Bitten by a walker and left by a tree on the highway. *Numerous count of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Trivia *The Atlanta Survivor Camp is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly and a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. *As of "Thank You" Daryl and Carol are the last two survivors of the Atlanta Survivor Camp.